


Cherry Pie

by strangestorys



Series: Spacedogs Tum Love [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Weight Gain, big bear nigel, daddy tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Adam go on a weekend getaway, where Nigel discovers one of Adam's kinks and encourages him to explore it. This is the much-promised Spacedogs tummy love story :D</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He watched Adam’s eyes follow his hand down as he rubbed his belly, and he didn’t miss how Adam’s breath picked up just the littlest bit. That was new. They’d have to explore that in the future. Shame they didn’t have more time in the hotel room for this kind of thing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was built from prompts from two Tumblr anons, who requested "cherries" and "wet," and from [toffeecape](http://toffeecape.tumblr.com), who requested "lollipop" and [nurselecter](http://nurselecter.tumblr.com), who requested "tummies" (but this one was a given, haha). 
> 
> If feeding or weight gain kink isn't your thing, you might not get much out of this. If it is, I'm CERTAIN that you won't be disappointed :D

"Turn left here.”

“Tur – babe, I don’t see anything there, I can’t turn there.”

“You just missed it, it was behind that bush. You’ll have to u-turn and come back from the other way.”

“I could be coming a few other ways right now if we were still at the hotel room,” Nigel said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, babe. Let me know when you see the turn-around.”

They’d come upstate to celebrate their anniversary weekend at a small bed and breakfast in the Catskills – Nigel had done all the work in advance to make sure the food was up to Adam’s standards, and that the rooms were clean and the room service reliable. He’d brought them up here with the intent of not leaving their suite all weekend, but it seemed that Adam had planned a small itinerary for them of his own accord. He’d brought a whole folder of pamphlets and schedules. There were color-coded flashcards.

_“Nigel, why would you travel to a new place if you didn’t even want to see anything new?”_

_“Well, I’ll be seeing some of the same old things I like, just in a new bed, how does that sound?”_

_“There will be plenty of time for you to look at my ass in the hotel room, but you have a refractory period of at least half an hour, Nigel. We’ll have to fill that time somehow.”_

_“Is that a challenge, little bird?”_

_“No, it’s a fact of physiology. You can’t be hard for three full days, it’s not feasible or healthy. And it’s stupid to waste that time waiting on erections when we could be doing other things.”_

_“Challenge accepted.”_

Adam had, of course, been right. After they’d arrived in the early afternoon Friday, they’d had a good long fuck before dinner, but only managed a lazy mutual blowjob afterwards. Nigel blamed their low stamina on the long drive, while Adam wondered aloud if it was too early to see Mars emerge.

_“You can’t even see it from the city, Nigel. Quit making that face, we have two more days to have orgasms, which we can do at home anyway. Let’s go outside and look!”_

Now, on the third afternoon, they were on their last stop of the trip, a visit to an orchard where you could pick your own cherries. Adam had planned it at the end so they’d be able to bring the fresh fruit home with them, and it wouldn’t spoil in the hotel room. Nigel really was continually impressed at Adam’s ability to think ahead and plan. He’d even put an umbrella in the back of the rental car in case they ran into any inclement weather.

_“Weather.com gave a 45% chance of rain for the afternoon, but I pulled the forecast up three days ago, and weather predictions past one or two days in advance are notoriously error-prone. Given the Hudson Valley’s normal temperatures for this time of year, we could be facing anything from sun to light drizzle. That reminds me, did you remember to pack the sunscreen?”_

_“...did you say ‘sunscreen’ or ‘lube’?”_

_“Oh! That too, I’m glad you remembered that. The hotel won’t have a fully-stocked drug store on site, I already checked.”_

At this rate, they could end up lost in the Canadian Rockies, and Adam would have some sort of fucking moose call in his pocket to rescue them.

“Ok, bird, now it’s going to be on the right, hmm?”

“Hold on, let me flip the map. Uhhhh....yeah, it’ll say ‘Hudson Farms’ on the sign.”

“And it’ll be impossible to see behind a bunch of fucking bushes, right?”

“Not if you’re looking for it, it won’t.”

“And if I’m distracted by the scenery right next to me in the car?” Nigel looked over with a grin, placing his hand low on Adam’s thigh.

“Then you’ll definitely miss it, and we’ll have to do the u-turn again. And then you’ll be looking for it on your left side again.”

“And if I miss it that time? We’ve got the hotel room until 5, baby, we can still get in a quick round if we push it.” He began moving his hand up Adam’s leg, pleased to feel the thigh twitch a little under his hand, just before Adam slapped it away excitedly.

“Oh! There it is! Turn now, just after that mailbox!”

Nigel, knowing when his battle was lost, moved his hand back to the steering wheel and turned. They drove down a forested road for a couple of minutes until the way opened up onto a field of neatly rowed cherry trees. There was a picturesque farmhouse to the right, and the mountains were visible over the horizon beyond the orchard.

“Ohhh Nigel, it’s just like the pictures! It’s beautiful! You can probably see all the stars from out here at night.”

It really _was_ beautiful. So what if they could buy cherries at the grocery store by their flat? Nigel finally got the appeal of all this now, looking at his bird’s face and how excited he was. He’d do anything in the world, as long as it made Adam smile like that.

“Let’s go get our baskets, little otter. I’ll bet I can pick more than you,” he teased, starting to walk toward the farmhouse.

Adam was busy unpacking their day’s supplies from the backseat of the car and responded distractedly, “You probably can. You’re significantly taller than I am. But I bet you’ll eat more out of your basket than I will, so we’ll be even by the end of the day.”

“You bet I’ll... what are you trying to say?” Nigel stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Adam.

“Well, you’re bigger than me, and have a bigger appetite. You also have less self-control than I do. Past behavior suggests that you’ll get hungry while we’re out there and won’t be able to wait until we get home, and you’ll eat a lot of your cherries. I’d say probably about half the basket.”

Nigel began walking back towards Adam until he was right in front of him by the car, boxing him in with his sturdy arms. “Are you calling me fat, little bird?”

“Nigel, I’m busy unpacking the – “ He stopped short at the insistent look in Nigel’s eyes. “– did I say something wrong? You _are_ bigger than me, and you _do_ eat more. Those things are true. You’re much more solid than I am, though you do have a little softness right around the middle. The way people do. Well, maybe a little more than some people. But you’re not overweight, which I think is what you’re taking offense to? There’s nothing wrong with being soft or enjoying cherries, Nigel.” Adam tripped over his words a little, obviously affected by Nigel’s sudden close presence and embarrassed to have possibly upset his partner.

“’A little softness?’ Maybe I ought to hold off then, if you think I’m getting soft.” Nigel purred in a low voice, grinning a little to let Adam know he was playing. He wasn’t truly offended – he knew that he’d gained a little weight, especially since he’d moved in with Adam and become much more sedentary. He didn’t mind it at all, it was just a product of his life with Adam, a life that he was _very much_ enjoying.

“Why would you care that I think you’re soft?”

“Well, one generally doesn’t want to be called ‘soft’ by their partner, especially when that partner is as fucking gorgeous as you. I’m thinking I might have to join that fucking gym down the street at this rate. Get rid of some of this.”

He watched Adam’s eyes follow his hand down as he rubbed his belly, and he didn’t miss how Adam’s breath picked up just the littlest bit. _That was new_. They’d have to explore that in the future. Shame they didn’t have more time in the hotel room for this kind of thing.

“Oh! Oh. You think that because softness is socially codified to be unattractive that you’ll lose your sexual appeal to me if you gain weight. That’s not true, Nigel. You’re always attractive to me.” He shifted his feet and dropped his voice to a whisper for the last bit. “Besides... I like it.”

“What was that?”

Adam pinked a little at the tips of his ears, and Nigel was pleased to note that he was still staring at his stomach intently. “Well... yeah, I like it. It’s very... masculine. And it’s comfortable. I like when you’re on top of me and I can feel your belly. It makes me feel safe.”

“Masculine. Huh. I never thought about it that way.” Nigel had a sudden thought, and he moved to whisper into Adam’s ear. “In that case, maybe I ought to eat the whole fucking basket.”

Adam really did blush then, a beautiful crimson color spreading up his neck from under his sweater.

“If, uh. If you wanted to do that, you could.”

This _was_ interesting.

“But Nigel... don’t eat the whole basket. We’ll need to save some to make pie when we get home.”

“I can always pick another one, babe.” Nigel added a little wink onto the end and finally moved away from Adam, pleased to note that Adam’s pants were just the slightest bit tighter in the front than they had been when they arrived.

“Oh! Ok. Yeah.”

“You coming, little bird?”

“Yeah, just a minute, wait up!”

\----------

After a couple of hours, they’d each picked two full baskets, though, true to his word, Nigel had already eaten through one of them.

“Nigel, we’ve got three full baskets to take home, you don’t have to refill the one you ate. We should probably pay for it though, I don’t want to lie to the farmer.”

“Adam, they already know that half the fucking cherries in the orchard end up inside people before they pay. It’s built into the cost. Trust me, this guy is making a killing, and we got a free fucking snack out of it. And plus, there are lies, and then there are _lies_. This would only be the first kind of lie.”

“There’s only one kind of lie, Nigel. This farmer is nice, we need to pay him.”

“We’ll give him a nice tip, then. But I _am_ going to fill this basket back up, we’re getting our fucking money’s worth.”

Adam rolled his eyes a little, but held the ladder steady so Nigel could climb back up into the tree. He’d only gotten through a few handfuls before Adam felt a big drop of water on his face.

“Nigel, you should come down, it’s about to rain!”

“It’s not raining, love. That’s just... the sprinkler system or something. Give me a minute, let me finish this basket.”

“I told you there was a 45% chance of rain! And you distracted me and made me forget the umbrella, now we’ll be cold in the car on the way home.”

“I can think of some ways to warm us up, gorgeous,” Nigel yelled down, still distracted by trying to get as many cherries into the basket as he could, never one to back down from a challenge.

“Having sex in the car won’t dry our clothes or hair. We’ll still be cold, just... with more oxytocin.”

“Which is better than being cold without oxy...whatever, right?”

“Nigel, get out of the tree, let’s go in and pay. Then we can go home and dry off and have sex. After we’re dry.”

“You do drive a hard bargain,” Nigel said while working his way down the ladder. It really _was_ raining by now, no use in staying out here. Especially when there was the promise of pie and sex to be had at home.

When he came back down, Adam was shivering a little, and Nigel put his coat over their heads to get them back to the farmhouse. Once inside, he gave Adam a big bear hug, rubbing his arms and back to get some warmth back into him. Adam nuzzled into him for a minute, soaking up his softness and his heat.

“Better?”

“I’m still wet, but at least I’m warmer. You’re very comfortable, I want to stay here like this.” Adam burrowed further into Nigel’s chest, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

Nigel just purred into his ear, “Me too, baby. We probably should pay and hit the road though, it’s only going to rain harder out there.”

He gave Adam another little squeeze before pulling away and gathering their baskets to take to the register. “Nigel, I can’t believe it, but you really did almost fill that basket before it started raining.”

Nigel just beamed a little and popped another cherry into his mouth, watching as Adam tracked his mouth hungrily. “It’s all for you, little bird.”

In the end, they did pay for all four and a half baskets, and the farmer threw in a couple of his wife’s homemade cherry candy lollipops for them as a bonus.

“See, Nigel, it _does_ pay to be honest,” Adam teased as they drove away from the farmhouse.

“Mph,” Nigel grunted out from where his lollipop was already nestled firmly in his cheek.

\----------

Adam mostly dozed while Nigel drove them home, which gave Nigel a little time to reflect on the day’s revelations. So Adam liked that he was big and soft. No, more than liked... Adam _was turned on by_ Nigel’s body the way it was. He found himself wondering how far this would go. He _had_ noticed that Adam’s libido had increased as Nigel had put on a little weight in the last few months, but he’d chalked that up to a normal honeymoon period.

There was little Nigel wasn’t willing to do to make his bird happy, and he _certainly_ didn’t mind allowing himself to give in and eat more if Adam liked that. He considered how Adam would feel about it if he were to gain a little more weight. As long as he could still fit into his clothes, he didn’t really see a downside to trying it out. He set that thought aside in his mind to revisit later as they pulled up to the rental office to return the car.

“Babe, wake up, I’ll get us a taxi home.”

Adam rubbed his eyes a little and sat up in his seat. “...are we here already? That was fast! Thank you for driving us.”

“Of course, bird. Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, it was really fun! The hotel you picked was nice, and we got to go see that observatory, and Mars came out for us, and we got to go to the cherry orchard. It was a really good weekend, thank you for planning it. And the sex was really good too. But it always is, you know that.”

“It sure fucking is, gorgeous. We’ll go again sometime. I don’t think we quite wore out the bed in that hotel room.”

“I don’t really think the managers would appreciate if we did that, Nigel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... dessert and porn, stay tuned!


	2. Dessert

Later, after they’d gotten home and changed into dry clothes, they ordered takeout from the Chinese place down the street. Adam had been a little reticent about it when Nigel first suggested ordering there months ago, but he’d warmed up to the fried rice, and had become a particularly big fan of the little crab puffs with cheese. They each got their usual, Adam with his order of chicken fried rice, Nigel with his beef and broccoli . And Adam’s leftover rice. And his own order of eggrolls. And a beer on the side.

When they’d eaten, Nigel opened another beer and sat at the dining table watching while Adam brought the baskets of cherries into the kitchen and washed them in the sink.

“My grandmother used to make me this pie when I was younger. It was the only sweet I really enjoyed, so I learned how to make it from her. I find the process of baking to be very calming – it’s always very exact and turns out the same.”

“I could never bake to save my life. I tried once and mixed up the flour with the powdered sugar – ended up with a mess of burnt cookie goo all over the floor of the oven. It was easier to just move houses than to clean the oven out.”

“Do you want to help? I can show you some things, I bet you’d be good at it if you gave it a try.”

“You put a lot of faith in me, bird,” Nigel chuckled, but came into the kitchen anyway. He walked up beside Adam at the sink and grabbed a handful of his ass, causing Adam to jump. “And besides, the view is much better from in here.”

“You can’t bake with me if you’re going to be distracting. If you’d rather have sex, we can skip the pie and just go do that.”

“We’re not skipping the pie, gorgeous. Show me what to do.”

Adam set Nigel to pitting the cherries with a paring knife while he himself prepared the dough, making sure the chilled butter formed little pea-sized balls in the flour. Adam gave Nigel half the dough, and let him do whatever he wanted with it for the top of the pie. In the end, Nigel cut out little misshapen stars and stuck them over haphazardly.

“Look, it’s the night sky, baby, did I get any constellations right?”

“...not really? I mean, if you squint, this could be Ursa Major, but really any cluster of dots will end up looking like Ursa Major if you try hard enough.”

“I knew it! Isn’t that the bear constellation?”

“Yes! And it’s also partially formed by the Big Dipper.”

“Then this pie is for both of us, big bear and little star man.” He leaned down to give Adam a kiss, his mouth sweet from the cherries he’d eaten while preparing the filling.

Adam pulled away to complain, “Nigel, that was corny,” but went right back to Nigel’s mouth again afterwards, putting his hands on Nigel’s broad chest and moaning a little into the kiss.

\----------

An hour later, they were both a little bit covered in flour, a little bit ruddy from making out on the sofa while the pie baked, and _very_ ready for dessert. Adam sliced them each a piece of warm pie, and set about topping their bowls with vanilla ice cream.

“You can do better than that, bird. Put another scoop on there.” Nigel said, coming up behind Adam and making sure to press his belly into Adam’s lower back.

“That’s already a lot of... oh. Oh! Ok. If you’re sure you can eat all this.”

Nigel purred in his ear, “Oh, I’m sure,” loving the way Adam’s ears turned pink at the suggestion. He was still a little full from the takeout they’d gotten for dinner, but he was too curious about his new revelation about Adam’s proclivities to pass up the opportunity.

He followed Adam to the living room to eat on the sofa, Adam’s bowl with a perfect slice of cherry pie and one perfect scoop of vanilla ice cream on top, Nigel’s heaping over with a perfect Adam-carved slice, plus another bit he’d hacked off, plus two scoops of ice cream.

Adam finished his dessert quickly and methodically, each bite with the perfect ratio of pie to ice cream. When he looked over at Nigel after he finished, the larger man was only halfway through his bowl and slowing down.

“Babe, I’m gonna need a little help here. You weren’t kidding around with that ice cream scoop.”

“Nigel, you asked for all that ice cream. You don’t have to finish it all if you don’t want to. You did eat a lot of cherries at the orchard already today. And the candy. And then your dinner, and most of mine. And then all those cherries while we were baking.”

“Oh, I’m finishing it. I just need a little encouragement.”

“Nigel, are you acting this way because of what I said at the orchard? That I like that you’re big and soft? You don’t have to overeat to make me happy, I’ll like you in any case.”

“But you _do_ like it, yes? And you _would_ like it if I ate more and got bigger?”

Adam blushed again, and he bit his bottom lip, avoiding Nigel’s eye contact to look at his belly instead. There it was.

“Ok, then. That’s settled. Here, take the fork and feed me the next bite.”

“Nigel, you – “

Nigel interrupted him by taking his hand and placing it on his full belly. They both moaned a little when Adam pressed in, feeling how taut and round he was. “Yeah, like that. Just rub it for a little while, that feels fucking fantastic.”

Adam was breathing heavily now, and he looked up at Nigel with crimson cheeks. “You want to do this _for me_?”

“Little bird, if you asked me to move to the Sahara and live in a tent for the rest of my life surrounded by camels, I’d do it in a heartbeat. All you want me to do here is enjoy pie and get tummy rubs? And then get laid? This is the life, babe. Get the fork and help me finish this.”

He shifted a little so he could pull Adam into his lap, his bird’s skinny knees straddling him on the sofa. He immediately felt Adam’s hard cock against his thigh and smirked up at him. He hadn’t expected this scenario to be so arousing, but he was already more than halfway hard himself at Adam’s excitement. To Nigel’s surprise, Adam took the reins and moved forward into his lap until his clothed cock pressed against his lower belly, rutting against it softly with a moan.

“Oh fuck, baby. If this is how it’s gonna be, I’ll eat the entire pie for you. Just say the word.”

“Oh! May... maybe another time. Just... ngh... just finish your ice cream and let’s go to bed. I’d _really_ like to have sex with you.”

“ _Jesus_ , ok, but I need you to do the work. Feed it to me.”

Adam paused his rocking in Nigel’s lap to regain some control, obviously getting a little overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a minute. After silently counting backwards from ten, he opened his eyes and took the fork with his right hand, keeping his left hand on Nigel’s stomach, kneading it softly. Nigel held the bowl for him while he arranged a perfectly balanced bite and brought it to his lips. He moaned around the fork, enjoying how Adam’s pupils blackened.

“Fuck, that’s good, baby. Why did you never tell me you could bake?”

“We never had a reason to bake before, Nigel. If I’d known you liked pie so much I would have baked one every week.”

“And I’d probably have outgrown all my clothes by now if you’d done that.” He didn’t miss the little involuntary motion of Adam’s hips at that, and filed it away for future reference. A long-term project, to be sure, but one he wasn’t opposed to trying out.

There were only a few more bites left, and Adam fed them to him as methodically as he’d eaten his own pie. Nigel was getting a little uncomfortably full now, but Adam’s steady belly massage was doing wonders.

“Babe, let’s get this last bite done, and then I’m getting out of these fucking clothes.”

“Oh! Let me help, hold on.” Adam reached his hand down to undo the button on Nigel’s pants for him, and Nigel sighed with relief as his belly spilled out to fill the newly available space.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s much better, I bet I could get a whole ‘nother piece in like this.”

Adam’s eyes glazed over a little as he stared at Nigel’s torso and stammered, “Oh, wow, um... maybe we’ll try that tomorrow? I’m really ready to go to bed now though, Nigel.” He held up the last bite, and Nigel took it with a smile, chuckling a little at Adam’s enthusiasm. “Of course, bird. Help me up?”

Adam stood and held out a hand, which Nigel gratefully took, feeling a little unbalanced, and allowing Adam to lead him to the bedroom.

“What happens now, gorgeous?”

“Well, I assumed we’d be having sex now. I’m really hard already, if we’re not going to have sex, then I’m at least going to have to masturbate. What did you think we’d be doing?”

“Oh we’re _definitely_ having sex now, babe, but how do you want it? This is your night. I’m following your lead.”

“Oh! Um...I do like when you’re on top and I can feel how heavy you are. But I’m guessing you’re a little tired, from all that driving around today... and all that eating.”

“I’m as up for it as ever, don’t you ever worry about me being too tired to fuck you, baby. It’s not possible.”

“Although... I do like the view when I’m on top. And I like when I can put my hands on your chest. And your belly. And your hips. I think I want to see you under me.”

“ _Fuck_ , baby, let’s get to it then. Let me get the lube from my suitcase.”

Nigel turned around to find the lube in his overnight bag, and when he looked back at Adam, he’d already gotten mostly undressed and was sitting on the bed in his underwear.

“Nigel, come get undressed.”

Nigel smirked a little and crossed the room, standing right in front of Adam by the edge of the bed. He put the bottle of lube onto the bed, and then dropped his already unbuttoned pants, leaving only his boxers on from the waist down.

“Help me out here, bird. Take off my shirt for me.”

Adam’s breathing picked up, and he nervously lifted his hands to the top button of Nigel’s shirt. He’d never been particularly reticent before in the bedroom, but Nigel supposed this was new territory for him, being open about his desires in this way. Adam worked his way slowly down the buttons of Nigel’s shirt, exposing the white tank top underneath. Nigel dropped the shirt from his shoulders, and Adam let out a little guttural noise. The tank top, which had definitely fit Nigel months before, was now tightly plastered to his full stomach. If it got any smaller, or Nigel got any bigger, it would have ridden up obscenely – given Adam’s apparent enthusiasm, Nigel made a mental note to see how soon he could make that happen.

“Go ahead, baby. I want you to do whatever you want with my body.”

Adam, still staring at Nigel’s torso in awe, put both his hands on Nigel’s belly, squeezing at the softness he found there. He then let his hands migrate around to Nigel’s hips, getting a grip on his small love handles.

“Just like that, you’re doing fantastic, gorgeous. That’s so good, I love feeling your hands on me.”

“You feel amazing, Nigel. I want to see you, take off your tank top.”

Nigel, now powerless to do anything but what Adam told him, obliged, pulling the tight undershirt over his head. Adam immediately moved to press his mouth to Nigel’s warm belly, kissing down the trail of hair, hands still gently kneading his hips and occasionally reaching back to squeeze his ass. Nigel moaned, “Fuck, I love your mouth, baby.”

Adam kept going, kissing Nigel’s stomach for a few minutes, moving down every once in a while to mouth at his cock through his boxers. After a bit, he pulled off, looking up at Nigel with blown eyes and pink, wet lips.

“Take off your boxers, I’m ready for you to be inside me now.”

“Fucking hell, let’s do it then, scoot back up on the bed, babe.” Nigel ordered, stepping out of his underwear and enjoying the view as Adam hurriedly pushed his boxer briefs down his legs, allowing his pink cock to bob up freely.

Adam lay back, and Nigel followed, covering his small body with his larger one and pressing Adam down into the mattress. Adam responded almost immediately by putting his legs around Nigel’s hips and rutting up into him, pressing their hard cocks together against Nigel’s belly.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good to me, baby. Always so ready.” Nigel leaned down to kiss Adam soundly, roaming his mouth with his tongue and tasting cherries. He pulled back to suck on Adam’s bottom lip before sitting up to find the lube, chuckling when Adam pouted at the loss.

“Spread your hips a little more, gorgeous.”

Adam obliged, and Nigel reached his hand down to gently circle his hole, working one finger in slowly. He moved back up to kiss Adam’s neck as he worked, and Adam clutched at the bigger man’s hair and moaned through the intrusion, rocking back onto Nigel’s finger. It didn’t take particularly long, as Adam was still a little loose from their weekend activities, and soon Nigel was two fingers deep and pressing into Adam’s prostate with every thrust. Once he felt like Adam was prepared enough, he pulled out, enjoying Adam’s small whine.

“You ready, baby? You still want to be on top? Sit up, we’re going to switch.”

Adam eagerly got up and let Nigel lay in his place. He took a moment to gaze over Nigel’s torso, unable to help grasping his own cock and tugging on it at the sight. Nigel’s cock was a deep red by now, and it lay against his soft underbelly, streaking it with precum. His stomach was still full and round from the day’s overindulgence, and it arced out gently from his solid chest, a trail of graying hair leading down from his pectorals to past his navel. Adam straddled him and reached down to take both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together for a minute.

“ _Fuck_ , your hands are so good, I’m going to come if you keep that up. I’m so close already, baby.”

Adam just grunted in agreement and nodded his head, obviously getting close himself. He let go of their cocks and steadied himself with one hand on Nigel’s chest, reaching back with the other to guide Nigel into himself. He lowered himself slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the stretch before seating himself fully on Nigel’s lap, settling there for a moment.

Nigel would never get used to the warm, tight slide of being inside Adam. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, and he had to hold on tight to keep his vision from whiting out. “Fuck, you’re so good, baby, so fucking good.”

After adjusting to the feel of having Nigel inside him, Adam finally lifted himself up a little ways and sank back down, both of them groaning with the motion. He kept his hand firmly planted on Nigel’s chest, moving the other down to his cock to give himself some friction while he set a slow and steady rhythm. Sweat was starting to stand out on his forehead and chest, and Nigel had to restrain himself from leaning up to lick it off.

Suddenly, Nigel had a thought, and he reached up to slow Adam’s hand on his own cock.

“Let’s try something baby. Lean forward a little more... yeah, just like that. Now move again.”

The new position caused the underside of Adam’s cock to rub up against the swell of Nigel’s stomach. Adam moaned loudly at the feel and stuttered in his motion, mouth wide open and panting. Nigel put his hands on Adam’s hips to guide him into a faster rhythm.

“Do you like that? It feels fucking amazing, you using my body like this. Can you come like this, baby? Can you come all over me?”

“Nnnghhhh yeah, I think so. I’m really close.”

Nigel shifted just a little bit, finding Adam’s sweet spot and rutting up into it. Adam moaned loudly at the sudden pressure on his prostate and took over from there, pressing back onto Nigel’s cock and forward onto his belly with every thrust. Nigel was barely holding on, letting out a rough string of expletives while Adam moved over him.

“Jesus, Adam, you’re so fucking good, so fucking gorgeous. Come for me baby, come all over me, I want to see it.”

Adam thrusted into Nigel’s belly, one, two, three more times before he stilled with a shout, come shooting up Nigel’s torso and leaving a trail of white over his pectorals and stomach. The feel of it around his cock had Nigel coming almost immediately, and he held Adam’s hips down as he spilled hard into him, much harder than he’d come at any point in the weekend.

Adam collapsed over him, nestling into his chest to catch his breath.

“Fuck, baby. We’re doing that again, as soon as we can.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

After they came back down and regained their equilibrium a little, Adam went to get them a warm washcloth, cleaning them up before getting back in bed. He spooned himself firmly against Nigel’s side, head on his chest and arm hugging his belly, and hummed contentedly.

“Nigel?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really think you could have eaten another piece of pie? Earlier, I mean.”

“If you were the one feeding it to me, I _know_ I could have, baby. Still could, if you wanted to go get it.”

“Nigel, you know you’re not allowed to eat in the bed.”

“We’ll see how long that rule lasts.”

Adam rolled his eyes, but promised, “Maybe we’ll try it tomorrow. There’s still half a pie left. And, uh, I could bake another if you wanted, we have an extra bucket of cherries.” He pinked a little at that, still getting used to being so forward with his desires.

“You better intend to keep that promise, little bird. This belly isn’t going to feed itself, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by conversations with [fat-hanni-anon](http://fat-hanni-anon.tumblr.com) and [weconqueratdawn](http://weconqueratdawn.tumblr.com), who are both awesome, and also [this picset of Mads](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/137663208769/sympathyforthecannibal-casino-royale-premiere), because YES.
> 
> Come send prompts and talk tummies at [strangestorys](strangestorys.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey subscribers! Just a little note to let you know there's now a sequel to this story here: [Italian Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9394412/chapters/21267050).

I've also created a series that you can follow if you want future updates in this universe: [the Spacedogs Tum Love Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/636011).


End file.
